


I'm Batman

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where sadly no one wears tights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Batman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beyondiceandsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beyondiceandsteel).



> From the tumblr prompt: Stiles/Derek (or gen). Stiles being a bad ass, like legitimately, "Woah did that just happen?"

“Did you see that?” grins Stiles from behind the wheel, his foot presses on the accelerator. “How bad ass was that?”

Derek groans from the passenger’s seat, blood quickly clotting from the wound in his side. Jackson, Lydia and Scott are piled in the backseat looking less worse for wear than when Stiles found them.

“Good thing the cavalry came just in time,” grins Stiles.

“Yeah, good thing,” says Derek, looking over at his boyfriend, his irises flaring a possessive red making Stiles flush a ruddy crimson, his left hand grabbing Stiles’ right hand when he shifts back into first gear. Stiles’ heartbeat speeds up as Derek’s thumb runs along his palm.

“Can you save the heartfelt reunion for later?” grumbles Lydia.

Derek gives a low decibel growl that has Lydia huffing. There’s an awkward silence until Stiles breaks it.

“So I’m like Batman, now,” he preens.

Derek quirks his lips. “Yeah, you’re Batman.”

Stiles squeezes his boyfriend’s hand at that.

“You know that makes you Robin, right?” pipes Jackson from the backseat.

“I can take that,” says Derek, his eyes locking with Stiles. “Some of the time.”


End file.
